I Like You, Senpai!
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] Alis Tenten terangkat penuh tanya sementara Sasuke melirik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum kembali pada kedua orang yang lebih tua itu. "Rekaman ulang, namun sebelum itu kalian harus membangun chemistry terlebih dahulu." Sahut Genma.
1. Chapter 1

I Like You, Senpai!

Chapter I

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, RIP Grammar, OOC, dan Kesalahan Pemula Lainnya.

Selamat Membaca

xxx

Seluruh staf yang mendengar 'peperangan' di lantai tiga itu benar-benar berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Meski agak sedikit sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, namun suara percekcokan antara _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ itu sudah seperti musik latar mereka sehari – hari.

"Kau bisa menolaknya dengan baik, Sasuke. Dengan sedikit lebih sopan. Aku heran kenapa makhluk sepertimu bisa mendapatkan banyak fans. Kau? Cool? Pffftt, entah dasar apa yang membuat penggemarmu bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang yang _cool_."

"Dengarkan aku, Tenten-chan yang manis," ia membuat wajah seolah akan muntah di kata yang terakhir. "Mereka memujaku karena aku _untouchable_ , jarak antara idola dan fansnya jelas. Dan mereka semua suka itu, karena berarti aku milik semua orang. Oh tunggu, idola milik semua orang? Ten-chan, bukankah itu termasuk dalam deskripsimu?" Ia menyeringai dengan kesan meremehkan. "Idola semua orang?Pffftt, idola semua hidung belang maksudmu? Apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan para lelaki paruh baya yang selalu memenuhi kursi VVIP di setiap konsermu?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, menonjok wajah Sasuke hanya akan menyeretnya dalam masalah. Delapan bulan sejak lelaki muda berambut legam ini memulai debut dan otomatis berbagi studio latihan dengannya. Delapan bulan pula ia selalu menemukan hal yang bisa memicu pertengkaran. "Saat ini fansmu hanya buta karena kau idola baru yang punya suara bagus." Tenten mengakui itu, dia harus berjiwa besar kalau kouhai tak sopan yang menambahkan imbuhan 'chan' di belakang namanya itu memang bertalenta. "Tapi saat mereka sadar, bye Sasuke." Ia memberikan senyum manis yang nyata dibuat-buat.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Tenten-chan. Karena aku akan selalu menemukan cara agar mereka selalu dan selalu suka padaku." Ia bergerak maju dan meraih salah satu ujung rambut Tenten yang kebetulan hari itu dikuncir dua. Ada rasa puas di hatinya melihat senpai-nya gelagapan. "Ne Tenten-senpai, mau kuperlihatkan salah satu caranya?" Kali ini ia berbisik di telinga Tenten. Ia benar-benar menikmati bagaimana rona merah menjalar dengan cepat hingga ke ujung telinga gadis bermanik hazel itu.

"Sasuke, lihat ke bawah." Suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria itu kali ini mengirimkan sinyal mengerikan untuknya. Belum sempat ia melihat ke bawah, tumit sepatu Tenten sudah beradu dengan ujung jarinya. "Aaah, padahal tadinya meninju dagumu akan lebih efektif. Tapi itu bisa membuatku kena marah, jadi, aku tidak minta maaf, ya." Cengiran jahil membuat wajahnya hari itu terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Sasuke!"

"Tenten!"

Dua orang yang lebih tua, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan masuk dengan raut wajah tegang.

Tenten memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, "Ya, Shizune-san. Ada apa?"

Manajernya hanya memijat kepalanya yang mendadak sakit setelah melihat situasi di dalam ruangan. Dua orang penyanyi yang saat ini memuncaki tangga lagu terlibat cekcok, lagi. Ia mengatur napasnya baik-baik, untung saja mereka cukup profesional dengan tidak melakukan pertengkaran di luar. Ia sudah membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa muncul sebagai _headline_ surat kabar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Jangan memprovokasinya." Lelaki berambut sebahu itu menegur Sasuke yang masih mendesis kesakitan.

"Aku hanya mengetesnya, Genma-san." Dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu kantong kompres. Merasakan tiga pasang mata dengan tatapan menusuk ke arahnya, ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. "Baiklah, aku khawatir dengan Tenten. Tapi ternyata aku berlebihan, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Mata gelapnya memindai ekpresi kaget ketiga orang di ruangan itu. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu sekaget itu." Ia berusaha terlihat cool sembari mengompres ujung jarinya. Tapi semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas membayang di kulit pucatnya, menegaskan kalau ia sendiri merasa malu dengan perbuatannya.

"Maaf." Tenten menunduk, jemarinya memainkan pita yang ada dibajunya, dan melempar senyum gugup ke arah Genma, manajer Sasuke dan Shizune yang hanya mengangguk, jelas wanita yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi manajernya itu sedikit lega dengan permohonan maaf Tenten.

"Tak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sasuke datar. "Hmm, Genma-san, bisa kita ke stasiun tv sekarang? Siarannya akan dimulai dua jam lagi."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" Manajernya itu mengangkat tas yang berisi keperluan Sasuke dan menyerahkan jaket lelaki bermata gelap itu.

Ia memakai jaketnya, "Ibuku membuatkanku bekal pagi ini, jadi aku bisa makan dalam perjalanan."

Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Sasuke, _Uchiha's Poster Boy_ Sasuke, dibuatkan bekal. Bibirnya yang kemerahan hendak mengeluarkan suara namun satu jari menyentuhnya lembut.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ten-chan." Ia tersenyum, bukan seperti senyuman yang menghiasi poster-poster di toko kaset, tapi tersenyum seperti seluruh bagian wajahnya ikut tersenyum. "Aku berangkat dan aku akan hati-hati." Satu tangannya bergerak ke puncak kepala Tenten dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau juga hati-hati. Sampai nanti, Ten-chan."

"Uh, kau…." Tenten melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan agak kasar, _orbs_ cokelatnya seakan berkilat ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai senang.

"Haah, Sasuke..." Genma menggeleng tak percaya. Sementara Shizune hanya melirik ke arah Tenten, sigap kalau-kalau Tenten menyerang Sasuke lagi. Kedua manajer itu heran dengan sikap Tenten yang selalu berapi-api di dekat Sasuke. Lelaki dengan rambut yang berantakan itu memang pandai mencari titik amuk Tenten, tapi gadis bersurai cokelat sepunggung itu bukan pemarah. Hampir lima tahun mereka mengenal gadis itu, dan jika mereka ditanya siapa artis dari Konoha Agency yang paling sabar, maka semua telunjuk akan terarah padanya.

BRAK! Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dengan kasar. Keempat orang itu mematung melihat siapa yang datang. Jangan bilang mereka akan menerima teguran gara-gara keributan yang sering terjadi belakangan ini.

"Tenten, ah, Sasuke kau juga disini. Kebetulan sekali." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang terang masuk dan langsung menuju set meja makan di sudut ruangan. "Ayo kesini, duduk disini." Ia seolah tidak menghiraukan ketegangan di wajah kedua orang yang dipanggilnya.

Tenten mengerling ke arah Shizune yang menyuruhnya kesana dengan tangannya sebelum menuruti permintaan pemilik agensi itu.

"Tsunade-sama, maaf tapi Sasuke harus ke stasiun radio sekarang juga." Genma menjawab takut-takut.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "ini tidak akan lama. Duduklah Sasuke." Perintahnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah membuat lelaki muda itu maju pelan-pelan dan duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

Ia tersenyum, namun matanya menelusuri wajah kedua sumber penghasilan terbesar agensinya saat ini.

"Tsunade-sama, jika kau ingin memarahi kami karena kegaduhan yang kami buat, kami minta maaf." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Lebih baik ia mengakui dosanya sekarang sebelum mereka benar-benar dimarahi.

Senyum Tsunade mengembang lebar, membuat Tenten dan Sasuke saling beradu pandang keheranan. "Aaa, kalian memang benar-benar mengganggu ketentraman pekerja disini." Keduanya meminta maaf secara serempak. "Tapi aku sudah menemukan solusinya." Ia menaruh dua rangkap dokumen di atas meja dan menyorongkan masing-masing satu rangkap di hadapan keduanya.

Keduanya terkejut setelah melihat judul dokumen itu. Kontrak? Apa? Kedua manajer mereka yang sedari tadi hanya berkomunikasi dengan kontak mata pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Seorang teman baikku meminta partisipasi kalian di film terbarunya. Tenten, ia punya satu peran untukmu." Tenten mengangguk, ia sudah beberapa kali menjadi _cameo_ hanya karena dianggap bisa mengumpulkan penonton laki-laki dari beragam basis usia. _Brunette_ itu mulai membuka halaman pertama sementara Sasuke hanya memandangi dokumen di depannya penuh curiga, "dan kau akan menyanyikan salah satu _soundtrack_ -nya, secara duet bersama Sasuke."

Terperanjat, Tenten mengangkat kepalanya dan berkedip tak mengerti beberapa kali. "Tsunade-sama?" Ia ingin memastikan kalau telinganya tidak menipunya.

"Ya, mungkin jika kalian bekerja sama kalian akan bisa mengerti satu sama lain dan berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Sudah beberapa orang yang mengadu padaku. Jadi daripada memarahi, lebih baik aku memberi kalian pelajaran." Senyum sadis tersungging ketika ia menatap mereka dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, Tenten harus mempersiapkan konser tunggalnya yang tidak lama lagi." Shizune menginterupsi, Tenten bisa kehilangan lebih banyak waktu tidurnya dengan ini. Anak asuhannya itu seorang yang perfeksionis hingga terkadang merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mengatakan kau tidak sanggup mengatur jadwal Tenten, Shizune-san?" Kedua tangan menopang dagunya, wanita itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke manajer Tenten yang memucat di tempat.

Shizune menunduk cepat, "maaf, saya hanya kaget dengan hal ini." Tidak biasanya Tsunade menyetujui suatu pekerjaan tanpa melakukan konsultasi dengan para manajer. "Saya akan coba menyesuaikan jadwal Tenten agar semuanya bisa terakomodasi."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Nah Tenten, Sasuke, ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Ia kembali kepada dua orang yang duduk di depannya.

Tenten menatapnya lurus, "aku mengerti dengan bagian menjadi _cameo_ , tapi soundtrack, Tsunade-sama, bukankah lebih baik jika anda meminta salah satu personil _Dolls_ untuk melakukannya?" _Dolls_ adalah duo yang berada di agensi mereka, beranggotakan dua orang gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya, Ino dan Sakura.

"Produsernya memintamu, Tenten. Aku sudah hapal reaksimu, aku mencoba menghindari _clash_ yang mungkin kalian ciptakan tapi produsernya bersikeras itu harus kau."

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, kemudian melirik kesal ke Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cobalah untuk bisa sedikit memahami satu sama lain. Kalian paham?" Tatapan tajam Tsunade membuat mereka mengangguk cepat, tak ada yang bisa mengubah kata-kata pemilik agensi itu jika ia sudah memutuskan. "Bagus, kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Dengan itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan keempat pekerjanya di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Genma-san, ayo kita pergi." Sasuke menyampirkan tas sampingnya dan berdiri.

"Tunggu," suara Tenten itu membuatnya menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik untuk pekerjaan ini," ujar Tenten dengan tersenyum, hal yang sangat dilakukannya di depan Sasuke.

"Aaa." Sasuke mengangguk, "ya. Ayo, Genma-san." Ia berjalan ke arah manajernya dan pamit pada Shizune. "Sampai besok, senpai." Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya seperti memberi penghormatan dan keluar dari pintu.

"Ckckck, Tenten. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bersikap sedikit ramah padanya?" Shizune akhirnya angkat bicara namun Tenten hanya memandangi pintu yang tadi dilewati Sasuke dan Genma seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar. "Tenten?"

Ia berbalik dengan binar di manik matanya, "Shizune-san, apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke?"

Satu alis yang terukir sempurna terangkat Shizune memandangi artis asuhannya itu, "apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Aku ingin membuatkannya _bento_." Tenten menjawabnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling umum dan simpel untuk dilakukan. "Tolong cari tahu, ya?"

"Ya Tuhan," Shizune tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan gadis di depannya ini berubah rumit. "Baiklah, kau harus bersiap. Lokasi pemotretan dipindahkan, salah satu model yang juga ikut hari ini alergi terhadap serbuk sari." Ia mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk, "baiklah, tapi jangan lupa, ya." Ia mengambil kotak make-upnya dan berjalan ke kamar kecil.

* * *

Di mobil yang membawa Sasuke.

"Kalau kau suka, bukan seperti itu caranya." Genma yang sedang menyetir berkomentar dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela menoleh ke arahnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku punya pengalaman lebih dalam hidup, Sasuke. Jelas sekali kau suka pada Tenten 'kan? Kau mengkhawatirkannya."

"Sebagai orang yang mengenalnya, wajar kalau aku khawatir. Genma-san, apa kau lihat postingan seperti apa yang muncul di beberapa forum yang membahas Tenten? Mereka menjadikannya obyek fantasi mereka."

"Wow Sasuke, kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang cemburu. Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu se-emosional ini selain saat bernyanyi."

"Lupakan. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar. Tolong bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai." Ia merendahkan sandaran kursinya dan berbaring.

Genma hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat lelaki muda itu. Raut wajah gugup itu tidak akan membohongi siapapun.

Sementara itu Sasuke berpura-pura tidur dan berharap mereka cepat sampai, ia tidak mau manajernya itu melakukan tebakan yang tepat lagi. Ya, ia, si kouhai kurang ajar –menurut Tenten-, menyukai senpai-nya yang suka bergaya loli itu.

* * *

Bersambung :)

* * *

Hai hai.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau tahu akan menyanyikan lagu bersama Sasuke-kun?" Seorang wartawan berdiri diantara deretan kursi yang terisi penuh. Aula kecil yang itu nampak penuh oleh para pemburu berita yang hari itu mendapat mandat untuk meliput konferensi pers tentang lagu terbaru Tenten dan Sasuke.

Gadis dengan _ponytail_ berpita merah hati itu tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke mikrofon. "Jujur saja aku kaget." Jawabnya cepat, beberapa kamera terfokus ke arahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya, dan karena Sasuke-kun masih baru, aku agak canggung." Ia menyudahi jawabannya sambil tersipu.

"Tenten-chan, apakah kecanggunganmu itu karena kau meragukan kemampuan Sasuke?"

Tenten menggeleng cepat, kelopak matanya seakan terbuka lebih lebar bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya yang dipancarkan kamera ke arahnya. "Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun sangat berbakat. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau aku mungkin tidak bisa mengimbanginya." Ia menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ya, Sasuke sangat berbakat, pendeknya rentang waktunya untuk debut dan pencapaiannya menunjukkan semuanya.

"Aah, mendengar senpai-ku mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku sangat tersanjung." Suara maskulin itu menyahuti deklarasi Tenten. Fokus media pun mengarah pada pemuda berambut legam di sebelah gadis itu, mata kelamnya tertaut pada sosok senpai-nya yang tertegun. "Tapi itu tidak benar, kami sudah melakukan rekaman kemarin dan aku sangat suka dengan hasilnya." Ia tersenyum –yang langsung disambut kilatan cahaya dari juru foto- sembari menatap ke wajah-wajah penuh tanya di depannya, sementara orang yang disebutkannya menunduk dengan pipi bersemu. 

* * *

**I Like You, Senpai!**

 **Chapter II**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC,Typo, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin ditemui.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Genma dan Shizune memandangi keduanya dengan penuh tanya, Tenten duduk menjahit _headpiece_ untuk kostum terbarunya sambil bersenandung, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk dengan gitar dan buku catatan di pangkuannya. Sehari setelah keputusan mendadak Tsunade, kedua artis yang mereka tangani memang seperti melakukan gencatan senjata, tapi semakin lama, diluar proyek bersama itu, mereka mengabaikan satu sama lain. Keduanya bersikap seakan yang lain tak ada dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada lagi huru-hara di lantai tiga, tak ada lagi suara melengking Tenten dan komentar-komentar sinis Sasuke, dan untuk sementara keduanya mensyukuri kondisi itu. Sementara? Ya, sementara karena ada istilah ' _calm before the storm_ '. Dan mereka yakin _storm_ yang dimaksud tidak akan lama lagi.

"Tenten?" Panggil Shizune.

"Sasuke." Genma melakukan hal yang serupa.

Gerakan tangan Tenten berhenti, poninya bergoyang saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?" Jawabnya pelan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh dari gitarnya, diikuti dengan, "Hn."

"Kemari," Genma melangkah ke set kursi di dekat jendela, mereka bisa melihat wilayah sekitar dengan jelas dari sana. "Tenten, kau juga kesini." Tambahnya saat melihat hanya Sasuke yang bergerak dari posisinya.

Tenten meletakkan jarum dan kainnya lalu melirik ke arah Shizune, yang memelototkan matanya, seakan memberinya komando untuk mematuhi Genma. Ia pun mengangguk meski jelas masih tak mengerti ada apa ini. Dengan sedikit enggan ia duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping Sasuke, karena Shizune sudah mengisi kursi lainnya.

"Ada apa, Genma-san?" Sasuke bertanya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja di depannya sementara Tenten hanya memiringkan kepalanya, ingin tahu.

Shizune menyodorkan satu dokumen dengan sampul berwarna biru muda yang sangat dikenal Tenten, jadwal kegiatannya. Bola matanya bergantian menatap wajah manajernya itu dan dokumennya itu.

"Dengar, Sasuke, Tenten." Genma memandang keduanya, meminta atensi mereka. "Penulis asli naskah film itu menolak lagu kalian." Ia bicara dengan hati-hati, namun matanya memandang awas saat kedua penyanyi di depannya mulai saling melempar tatapan membunuh, seakan-akan menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Dan sebelum kalian memulai perang disini, ada baiknya kalian mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan Genma hingga selesai." Tukas Shizune tegas, membuat keduanya kembali menghadap manajer masing-masing.

"Jiraiya-sensei menyukai suara kalian, dan lagu itu juga punya sentuhannya di dalamnya." Genma menjelaskan. "Tapi," satu jari telunjuk terkibas diantara mereka, "ia mengatakan tidak merasakan apapun dari lagu itu." Sekarang ia menatap tajam keduanya. "Lagu itu terdengar bagus namun hampa."

Tenten berjengit, ini pertama kalinya. Ia selalu berusaha keras agar lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya tak terdengar kosong, namun kali ini usahanya percuma.

Sasuke hanya menatap balik pada lelaki bersurai cokelat di depannya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Genma-san?" Tanyanya, ia masih terlihat tenang.

"Maafkan kami, namun sepertinya jadwal kalian akan bertambah." Ujar Shizune.

Alis Tenten terangkat penuh tanya sementara Sasuke melirik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum kembali pada kedua orang yang lebih tua itu.

"Rekaman ulang, namun sebelum itu kalian harus membangun _chemistry_ terlebih dahulu." Sahut Genma.

"Aku akan meminta maaf lagi, Tenten." Shizune benar-benar terdengar bersalah sekarang, membuat Tenten terperangah melihat perempuan yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu menundukkan kepala.

Melihat Shizune yang sepertinya tak bisa mengatakan situasinya pada Tenten, Genma akhirnya bersuara lagi. "Jiraiya-sensei sudah berbicara dengan Tsunade-sama dan untuk mewujudkan itu, Tsunade-sama memutuskan untuk sementara aku mengurus _Dolls_ dan menyerahkan tugas untuk memanajeri Sasuke pada Shizune."

Kelopak mata beriris hazel dan legam itu melebar bersamaan saat Genma menyudahi kalimatnya.

"Kenapa bukan Shizune-san saja yang mengurusi _Dolls_?" Tanya Sasuke. Menurutnya, _Dolls_ adalah grup perempuan, akan lebih baik jika didampingi oleh perempuan juga. Terlebih lagi, sebagai yang lebih senior, Tenten pasti lebih mengerti seluk-beluk profesi mereka. Peran Shizune untuk Tenten bisa diisi oleh Genma. Shizune itu perempuan yang cerdas, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa membaca perasaan Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan Genma, rahasia perasaannya untuk seniornya bisa terbongkar.

Tenten masih menimbang kata-kata seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkannya. Tsunade-sama benar-benar _all out_ kali ini, satu kata yang salah, mungkin ia akan dipaksa melakukan pemotretan atau menjadi model di video klip Sasuke. "Selama dia tidak mengganggu semua jadwalku, ayo lakukan." Ujar Tenten santai, membuat lelaki di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya cepat. "Semakin cepat kita melakukannya, proyek ini bisa cepat selesai. Benar 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sesuatu seperti mendorong isi dada Sasuke turun ke perutnya dan mengaduk-aduknya ketika mendengar ocehan Tenten. Pertama, ia bersyukur mereka mendapat lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama. Namun yang terakhir diucapkan Tenten itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Tenten ingin proyek ini selesai, apa keberadaannya benar-benar sudah membuat gadis itu muak?

Genma dan Shizune mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tenten. "Shizune tak bisa mengurus _Dolls_ untuk sementara ini. Persiapan konser Tenten dan promosi album mereka terlalu berat jika dibebankan pada satu orang yang sama." Genma menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Bisa dimengerti, pikir Sasuke. Tenten dikenal sebagai pemuja kesempurnaan, hanya Shizune dan Tsunade-sama yang bisa menyadarkannya kalau ia bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Aku bisa bilang apa kalau memang itu keputusannya?" Ujar Tenten sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu bisa ditemukan di tempat dimana orang-orang mencari Tenten. Ia memang sedang dalam masa penulisan lagu, ia bersikeras untuk menulis lagunya sendiri, sehingga tak banyak kegiatan yang mengharuskannya tampil di muka publik.

* * *

"Tak buruk, senpai!" Suara familiar yang datang dari pemuda dengan _cardigan_ abu-abu dan topi _baseball_ itu sontak membuat Tenten menoleh.

"Kau?" Manik hazelnya membola sempurna sebelum ia menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia baru saja selesai pemotretan untuk salah satu _brand_ pakaian olahraga, dan masih mengenakan padanan kaus putih dengan rok mini seperti pemain tenis wanita pada umumnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Biasanya kalaupun ia ikut ke lokasi Tenten bekerja, ia hanya akan menunggu di mobil atau mencari tempat beristirahat yang lain, tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat ia bisa dikenali orang banyak.

"Menjemputmu." Jawabnya singkat, ia menyerahkan sebotol _infused_ water. Tenten menatap botol itu curiga. "Ini dari Shizune-san." Sasuke dengan cueknya meraih tangan Tenten dan menaruh botol itu di genggamannya.

"Hey," Tenten berdesis memperingatkannya sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya, beruntung tak ada yang memperhatikan tingkah setengah memaksa Sasuke.

"Jangan berlebihan, _senpai_." Tukas Sasuke santai sambil menunjukkan tas yang berisi pakaian _casual_ Tenten. "Kata Shizune-san, kau bisa langsung pulang setelah ini. Dan oh, katanya periksa ponselmu."

Tenten memandangnya curiga sebelum menyambar tas pakaiannya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. "Memangnya Shizune-san kemana?" Tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengaktifkan layar ponselnya. Gerakan menyapu jarinya terhenti setelah beberapa usapan. Dengan cepat ia menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Eh?" Ia memandang layar ponselnya sekali lagi sebelum menaruhnya kembali dalam tas. "Apa boleh buat." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Sasuke lagi. "Jangan berkeliaran, aku ganti baju dulu."

Sasuke, yang berdiri dengan dua tangan di dalam saku depan celananya hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Tenten. Untung saja kedua tangannya dalam posisi seperti itu atau ia akan mengacak rambut _senpai_ -nya itu karena saking sukanya dengan mimik Tenten sekarang. "Yayaya, kalau kau tidak bisa menggapai resleting di belakangmu, silahkan panggil aku, senpai." Celetuknya, menghadiahinya satu tatapan sebal dari Tenten.

 _Dari: Shizune-san_

 _Tenten, setelah jadwalmu hari ini, Sasuke akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku masih membicarakan jadwalmu dengan salah satu sponsor konser. Jangan membantah._

* * *

Iris cokelatnya menyapu interior mobil sewarna langit malam itu. Dibandingkan eksteriornya yang gelap, di dalamnya justru begitu terang dengan warna merah yang mendominasi. Tenten sudah berganti mengenakan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jins dan _cardigan_. Wajahnya nyaris polos tanpa riasan, kecuali untuk warna pink pudar di bibirnya sementara rambutnya tergerai bebas dengan poni yang dijepit ke atas. Kata Shizune tampilan itu bisa sedikit menyamarkannya yang sering tampil dengan bermacam aksesoris yang _girlie_.

"Sebenarnya Shizune-san menyuruhku untuk langsung mengantarmu pulang. Tapi, apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat dulu? Aku akan mengantarmu, asalkan tidak ke kantor. Mereka ingin kau istirahat." Kata Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Tenten memajukan bibirnya, berpikir keras. "Kau tahu supermarket di dekat tempat tinggal kami? Bisa kita singgah disana dulu?" Ia menyebut 'kami' karena rumah itu diisi olehnya, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, dan satu orang asisten yang mengurusi rumah.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya. "Ok."

* * *

"Kau yakin kau mau ikut turun?" Tenten memandang pemuda itu ragu saat mendengar pintu mobil terbuka.

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahu dengan gaya sok cool-nya dan memperbaiki topinya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya lalu berjalan seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau diserang fangirl-mu yang kalap." Bisik Tenten meski Sasuke tak bisa mendengarkannya.

Selama mendorong troli belanjaannya, Tenten berusaha keras mengabaikan Sasuke yang mengekorinya seperti bayangan. Simpel, ia tak ingin terjerat masalah. Kalau Sasuke sering menyebut penggemarnya sebagai raja delusi, maka Tenten suka menyebut penggemar pemuda itu sebagai barisan posesif. Bagaimana tidak, mereka suka bertindak terlalu jauh jika melihat ada makhluk berkromosom XX yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Ia berhenti di depan lemari pendingin dan mengira-ngira apa yang dibutuhkan mereka berempat di rumah itu.

Suara gesekan plastik yang bersentuhan dengan pinggiran troli menyentak Tenten. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menunduk dan menemukan beberapa buah yang ia tak ingat pernah mengambilnya. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sedang ingin salad buah." Sekali lagi dengan mengedikkan bahu yang membuat Tenten geleng-geleng kepala.

Satu kata kunci dalam perseteruan mereka, tak ada adu mulut di tempat umum. Dan hal itulah yang dipegang keduanya sampai sekarang. Kemarahan Tsunade-sama jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kontrak yang dibatalkan.

"Terserah." Sahut Tenten lirih dan berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa botol bumbu salad.

"Untukku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke dalam troli.

"Kalau kau mau." Jawab Tenten. Shizune memang menaruh salad di dalam daftar cemilan sorenya, jadi tak ada salahnya. Setelah mengecek belanjaannya sekali lagi, ia mendorongnya ke arah kasir.

" _Senpai_?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa selalu kau yang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kalian?"

"Kami bergantian melakukannya. Tergantung siapa yang sedang kosong saat itu. Kalaupun kami terpaksa tak belanja, Sakura biasanya meminta bantuan Naruto dan Kiba untuk melakukannya." Tenten menyambar sekantung permen susu.

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar nama kedua anggota _boyband_ yang disebutkan Tenten tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak menyangka kalau kedua artis yang mendapat label _wild-boys_ dari salah satu tabloid itu berteman dengan Tenten dan personil _Dolls_.

Setelah membayar dan keluar dari supermarket, mereka menaruh barang yang mereka beli di kursi belakang mobil Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Kata Tenten tulus. Meski pada awalnya ia agak ragu dengan keputusan mendadak Shizune, keberadaan Sasuke tak se-menyebalkan biasanya. Mungkin karena ia tidak mencoba membuat komentar-komentar sarkastis tentang hal-hal di sekelilingnya.

"Tak apa. Ini sudah diperintahkan padaku." Balasnya datar. "Jadi, kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menutup pintu belakang mobil.

"Pulang." Jawab Tenten singkat, "kau mau salad buah 'kan? Jadi, kau tak boleh langsung pulang. Makan denganku." Cerocos Tenten tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Tenten. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan? Ditawari seperti itu, rasanya bahkan melebihi senangnya saat memenangkan posisi pertama di tangga lagu.

"Aku bisa memasak. Tenang saja." Tenten mengira Sasuke meragukan kemampuan memasaknya.

"Bukan i-"

 _Bruk!_

" _Onii-chan_ , maaf." Suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar setelah bunyi berdebum keras. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kurang lebih berumur delapan tahun menabrak Sasuke hingga jatuh.

"Aaa, tak apa. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada anak yang ikut jatuh menimpanya. Anak itu mengangguk. "Lain kali, kalau bermain, hati-hati. Jangan di jalanan umum." Ia menyapu bagian belakang anak itu dengan tangannya dan tersenyum pada gadis kecil yang tadi meminta maaf.

"Sasuke," panggil Tenten lambat-lambat.

"Ya?" Ia berbalik untuk menemukan kepanikan di mata Tenten.

"Itu…." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kepala Sasuke. Topi Sasuke terlepas. "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini," desaknya.

"Waaaa, _Onii-chan_ mirip sekali dengan _Onii-chan_ yang ada di televisi." Celetukan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sampai nanti." Ujar Sasuke pelan pada anak-anak itu, namun gerakannya jelas terburu-buru. Ia langsung membuka pintu penumpang yang di depan dan mendorong Tenten masuk sebelum bergerak untuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan anak-anak tadi." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyetir, matanya lurus ke depan. "Tak sempat mengecek apa anak itu baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar juga, tapi apa kau mau tinggal lebih lama, potretmu diambil diam-diam dan besok kau jadi _headline_ di media masa? Anak itu pasti tinggal di dekat sini, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sasuke terdiam, Tenten ada benarnya. Ada beberapa media yang diketahuinya suka membesar-besarkan hal yang terjadi. Ia menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai.

Baru saja Tenten hendak membuka gerbang, ponsel keduanya berbunyi bersamaan. Nama Genma dan Shizune menatap dari layar ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, Genma-san?"

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, Shizune-san. Jangan khawatir."

 _"Sasuke, apa yang kusebutkan tentang penyamaran?"_

 _"Tenten, kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu, katakan kau ada dimana?"_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Biasanya ada bagian untuk balas review tapi berhubung sebagian besar review-nya intinya sama, saya balas sekalian, ya. Kalau saya urai satu persatu, nanti saya malah kebanyakan bicara.

\- Akhirnya ini update, dan maaf kali ini lama banget baru update.

\- Sasuke jadi Kouhai karena saya mau mencoba lain sendiri. Sasuke memang setahun di bawah Tenten 'kan? ^^

\- Makasiiih untuk semua reviewnya, yang kemarin bilang FF ini manis, maaf kalau saya cuma bisa buat FF yang tipikal shoujo begini. Moga tidak bosan, ya.

Last but not least, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah subs sama favoritkan FF ini.

See you in the next chapter


End file.
